happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ipso Fatso
"Ipso Fatso" is episode number 2.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Disco Bear Featuring Roles *Giggles *Petunia *Lumpy *Sniffles *Toothy *Handy Appearance Roles *Lifty and Shifty *Nutty *Russell *Pop *Cub *Cuddles *Flaky *Cro-Marmot *The Mole Plot Disco Bear wakes up in his high-tech disco home, going through his daily routine of dancing and primping his hair. He then boogies on over to his bathroom scale to weigh himself and is shocked to find the needle pointing to the red. Disco Bear sadly looks at his large stomach and groans. Disco Bear rides his bike to the cafe, where he begins putting the moves on an uninterested Giggles and Petunia. He grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but remembering his weight problem, Disco Bear just grabs a banana from a fruitbowl. Petunia and Giggles make fun of Disco Bear by calling him a square and giggling at him. Feeling saddened by his lack of food and luck with the ladies, he throws the banana peel on the floor behind him. Lumpy enters the cafe and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards and breaks his back when he lands on Disco Bear's bicycle, parked outside. Now Disco Bear begins exercising. He starts off in a meat locker where he punches a side of beef ala a punching bag. When Lifty and Shifty steal the beef, he moves on to skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. He gets tired after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. Later, he goes to a gym where he weighs himself again. Once more, he is shocked to find that he is still very much overweight. He begins walking on a treadmill next to Petunia and Giggles, once again unsuccessful in hitting on them. After only a few seconds of walking, Disco Bear is already tired. He drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls, causing it to go into reverse and speed up uncontrollably. The treadmill comes off its hinges and begins moving forward. The treadmill runs over Sniffles, who is spotting for Toothy. The weight Toothy is lifting becomes too much for him and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Disco Bear out into the streets and glass shards flying in the air. The glass shards cut Russell and Nutty to pieces, but Handy is saved by his hard hat. He laughs at his fortune, but is soon killed when the treadmill sends chunks of concrete from the sidewalk slamming into his face. As he continues running, Disco Bear and the treadmill end up running over Cub, who is playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. Further ahead, Lumpy sits in a wheelchair, from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe. He sees Disco Bear coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Lumpy's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Lumpy's wheelchair and propels it forward. They are now in the road and have to swerve to avoid hitting a car. Unfortunately, Cuddles, the driver of the car, is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where his body is forced through a knothole. Disco Bear and Lumpy begin moving downhill at a fast speed. Lumpy's attempts to stop his wheelchair result in him losing his arms, which fly away and hit Flaky's head. Eventually they hit a small stone wall, crushing Lumpy and sending Disco Bear flying through the air. He is decapitated on a power line and his severed head lands in a nearby patch of watermelons. The Mole, shopping for a watermelon, picks up Disco Bear's head and, mistaking it for a watermelon, places it on a scale. The needle only points to just short of the halfway point, meaning that Disco Bear finally lost some weight. Moral "The way to one's heart is through their stomach!" Deaths #Sniffles and Cub are run over and crushed by Disco Bear's runaway treadmill. #Toothy is decapitated when a large barbell falls on his neck. #Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces by flying shards of glass. #The front part of Handy's skull is crushed by flying chunks of concrete. #Cuddles drives his car into a tree, where he flies out of the windshield and through a knothole in the tree where he goes through a cookie cutter effect. This death is similar to the one in Class Act. #Lumpy is crushed to death when his wheelchair hits a stone wall at a high speed. #Disco Bear is decapitated on a power line. Goofs #When Disco Bear dances in his bathroom, he slides near the sink. When he does the moonwalk, he is farther away. #Petunia's glass of orange juice disappears when she calls Disco Bear a square. #As Disco Bear is using the hotdogs as a jump rope, hotdogs pass through his feet as he tires out. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #When Disco Bear enters the gym, a barbell is floating. #Russell and Nutty's remains disappear as Handy is hit in the face with chunks of concrete. #If you look close when Russell dies, when he's head is cut in half, you can see that a small part of his teeth is on the right part of his head, but his buckteeth in the left part of the head still intact. #In the gym, Disco Bear's runaway treadmill runs over Sniffles, crushing him. However, when the treadmill runs out of the gym, the corpse or bloodstains from the corpse are nowhere to be seen. #Lumpy and Disco Bear are slapped with numberous tree branches, even though the actual trees are not there. Trivia #As Disco Bear wakes up and dances to his bathroom, one can see a gold record on the wall of his bedroom. This may be an indication that he used to be a musician in the disco era and released a hit album, which would account for his ability to afford his high-tech house. This theory is further supported in A Change of Heart, when Disco Bear's image can be seen on the label of one of the records in the jukebox. #If one looks closely, one can see The Cursed Idol on the front of Disco Bear's menu. #According to Warren Graff, Petunia using her fingers to call Disco Bear a square is an homage to Pulp Fiction, where in one scene, Uma Thurman insults John Travolta wth the same act. #Disco Bear excercising by punching sides of beef in a meat locker is a reference to the movie Rocky. #This episode marks the third time Handy shows no apparent concern for the deaths or perils of others. He also does this in Wheelin' and Dealin' and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. #Cuddles' fate in this episode was similar to his death in Class Act, where he is forced through a small hole and emerges as a bloody, cylinder-shaped mush. In this episode, however, his face does not remain on top of the cylinder. #This is the second time The Mole mistakes someone´s head for produce. This happened previously in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #There were only three characters that didn't appear in this episode (Mime, Flippy and Splendid). Two of those (Flippy and Splendid) were also two of three characters that didn't appear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, which also stars Disco Bear. #This is the first episode of the TV series in which Lifty and Shifty survive. #When this episode aired along with Party Animal and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils." Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. #This is one of only three episodes Lifty and Shifty survive in. The other two are Concrete Solution and Easy Comb, Easy Go. #It is odd that Disco Bear even has weight issues, seeing as though he dances wherever he goes and rides a bike everywhere. Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes